TERSEMBUNYI
by ninamum itha
Summary: Jaejong ternyata juga menderita jantung koroner. menyebabkan komplikasi pada tubuhnya "Hatiku remuk mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu hyung." Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang sayu. Ada rasa takut kehilangan yang amat besar di sana. JaeKyu FF.


"Hatiku remuk mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu hyung." Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang sayu. Ada rasa takut kehilangan yang amat besar di sana.

.

.

A fanfiction by Ninamum Itha

.

.

**"TERSEMBUNYI"**

.

* * *

Buat **Li Kuixian**-ge, ini sudah jadi FF JaeKyu untukmu *kedip. Semoga suka ^-^"

Yunnpa, aku pinjem Jaema bentar ya…

* * *

"Yunnie, menurutmu bagaimana cara Tuhan menyayangi kita?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap pangkal lutut hingga jari kakinya yang sudah mati rasa itu.

Yunho tersenyum hangat. "Dia akan membiarkan kita hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kita sayangi." jawab Yunho sambil terus mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong. Mereka kini sedang berbincang ringan di taman rumah sakit.

"Kau salah! Tuhan akan membiarkan kita bertemu dengan-Nya dalam keadaan siap." jawab Jaejoong tidak setuju dengan perkataan Yunho. Jaejoong memang selalu keras kepala.

"Mmm, begitu ya? Beruntungnya aku memiliki kekasih pintar sepertimu!" Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong yang tak seindah dulu. Sudah banyak yang rontok dari kepala itu. Akibat penyakit ganas yang menyerang tubuh ringkih Jaejoong.

* * *

_Lihatlah burung yang akan terus berkicau! Kau selalu memandangi mereka dari balik jendela..._

* * *

"Jae, aku pulang sebentar ya, aku ingin mandi dan mengambil beberapa lembar bajuku." ucap Yunho sambil membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong yang terlihat lebih kurus dari pada dua bulan yang lalu—saat pertama Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit ini.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Wajahnya tak secerah dulu. Bibirnya yang dulu sangat merah menggoda, kini berwarna pucat dan pecah-pecah. Sorot matanya redup. Namun di balik itu, ada sebuah semangat yang membuat semua orang percaya, kalau Jaejoong, si manis yang ceria itu akan sembuh dari penyakit ganas yang menggerogoti hampir seluruh organ penting tubuhnya.

"Jangan jatuhkan sendalmu ke lantai bawah lagi! Aku bosan harus bolak-balik mengambilnya." pesan Yunho sambil menyelimuti Jaejoong yang terkekeh mengingat perbuatannya.

"Sendal itu sudah tidak berguna lagi Yun, kakiku lumpuh, untuk apa aku memakai sendal hm?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat samar, tertutupi oleh pandangan matanya yang redup.

"Ya, bersabarlah! Kau akan segera sembuh chagiya" ucap Yunho halus. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ne?" Yunho mengecup bibir kering Jaejoong sekilas dan ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

* * *

_Kau ingat? Suaramu begitu merdu di telingaku, nyanyikan lagu cinta itu lagi kasih!_

* * *

Krieet!

Pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong terbuka. Menampilkan sosok tinggi Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan pelan—menarik kursi di sebelah Jaejoong dan duduk di sana.

"Ternyata Kyuhyun ya? Apakah harimu menyenangkan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan seulas senyum.

"Ya, berjalan seperti biasa. Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mimik yang terlihat datar.

"Umurku berkurang dengan cepat tiap detiknya. Hehe..." Jaejoong terkekeh sambil menatap Kyuhun.

"Hatiku remuk mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu hyung." Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang sayu. Ada rasa takut kehilangan yang amat besar di sana.

"Jangan begitu. Hidupnya Kyuhyun lebih beruntung dari pada ak—"

"Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Jaejoong menulikan telinganya. "Aku juga akan menemukan kebahagiaanku setelah mati. Tapi kau jangan senang dulu, aku akan mengawasimu dari atas san—"

"Saranghae!" potong Kyuhyun. Ia menatap tajam kedalam mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku cinta sama Yunho, Kyuhyun mengerti 'kan?" ucap Jaejoong sangat jelas pura-pura. Namja bermata besar ini terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun, hingga ia takut jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti menangis jika ia mati nanti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kalem. "Aku tidak minta Jaejoong hyung mencintaiku juga. Jaejoong hyung sudah cukup bahagia dengan Yunho hyung 'kan? Tapi," selalu ada kata tapi jika kita merelakan sesuatu. "Tapi aku akan selalu menemanimu sampai kapan pun, aku tak perduli jika saja Yunho hyung memukulku. Karena aku yakin, Jaejoong hyung akan sembuh?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang mantap. Mata kelamnya memenjarakan tatapan mata Jaejoong; seakan ia tak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Kyuhyun.

Insting Kyuhyun terlalu kuat bagi Jaejoong. Kyuhyun begitu manis dan nyaman, Jaejoong sangat suka wangi musk dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang selalu menguar jika Kyuhyun lewat di depan wajahnya, atau duduk di sampingnya. Seperti sekarang ini. Jaejoong tak bisa memungkiri candu Kyuhyun yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Ia mencintai, sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Aku membenci Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengerti betapa aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Yunho."

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi duduknya. Di langkahkan kakinya ke arah kaca jendela kamar. Ia sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela dan menunduk ke bawah.

"Hyung melempar sendal ke bawah lagi ya? Mauku ambilkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Kyu, kumohon~"

"Kasihan Yunho hyung harus bulak-balik mengambil sendal itu."

"Aku menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti adik kandungku." setitik air mata mengaliri pipi Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya berubah dingin. "Tidak perduli kau menganggapku adik atau kekasihmu." Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dari jendela, ia memasukkan tanggannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Yang terpenting, Jaejoong hyung tidak membenciku... Aku senang sekali."

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong bangun dan berlari memeluk Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

Ingin rasanya ia bilang _'aku berjuta kali lebih mencintaimu'_.

Tapi niatannya untuk tidak menorehkan luka yang dalam di hati Kyuhyun sangat besar. Hidupnya tidak lama lagi, ia tahu. Seberapa rapat pun Yunho menyembunyikan sisa umurnya, Jaejoong lebih tahu, karena ia yang memiliki raga, ia yang merasakan sakit, jadi pria bermata besar ini tahu kapan ia akan meninggalkan dunia yang sempat terasa indah ini.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, aku rela menusuk jantungku dengan pisau bila itu bisa membuatmu tetap hidup." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kursi di samping tempat tidur Jaejoong dan duduk di sana.

"Aku akan tetap hidup Kyu," ucap Jaejoong sambil menerawang langit-langit putih kamarnya. "Asal Yunho tetap di sisiku, mencintai dan mendukungku... Aku akan hidup asal Yunho tidak sedih."

Satu kalimat yang menyayat hati Kyuhyun. Hatinya teriris dan perih oleh silet kecil yang sangat menyiksa batinnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah sanggup jika Jaejoong mengungkapkan betapa ia mencintai Yunho, dan mengabaikan hatinya.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam. "Aku bahagia mendengarnya. Biar pun hatiku sakit, tapi asal hyung tetap hidup, aku akan mengabaikan rasa sakit ini," Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Aku berjanji akan berhenti memaksamu membalas hatiku, asal hyung berjanji akan tetap hidup... Akan bahagia dengan," tenggorokan Kyuhyun sedikit tecekat. "Yunho hyung,"

_Asal ada senyum di bibir itu._

_Asal wajahnya kembali merona._

_Asal matanya kembali bersinar._

_Asal rambutnya kembali hitam._

"Yaksok, sekarang Kyuhyun pulang ya? Jungsoo pasti pusing mencarimu." ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum tipis.

_Senyum itu selalu lebih cerah bila dengan Yunho hyung._

"Hyung yang semangat ya? Kau tahu, hanya semangat yang dapat membawamu pada kesembuhan. Dan kau sudah berjani kepadaku!" Kyuhyun menciumi punggung tangan Jaejoong hangat. Ia sangat suka wangi alami dari tangan Jaejoong. Walau tak seharum dulu.

"Anak baik."

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepatnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa diam di tempat tidurnya, seakan menunggu kematian menjemputnya. Yunho mulai jarang menjenguknya. Bagi Jaejoong, itu tidaklah masalah. Bila nanti dia sudah pergi, Yunho pasti akan biasa dengan ketiadaan dirinya.

_"Hyung! Bunga ini indah sekali, seperti dirimu!"_

Jaejoong tersenyum. Di tengah kerapuhan tubuhnya. Di tengah kesendirian jiwanya.

Hanya serpihan kenangan masa lalu yang dapat menghiburnya. Saat ia masih bisa tertawa dan menyanyi, saat sore hari di taman penuh bunga bersama Kyuhyun. Kenangan yang sangat sedikit namun tak pernah bisa ia lupakan.

"Jae, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Chunnie, bila aku tidak ada nanti. Jagalah Kyuhyun untukku ya? Kumohon."

"Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, dia sangat lemah tanpa aku. Kumohon."

"Jae, dia itu yang sering menjengukmu bukan?"

"Ne, dia."

"Arraseo, aku akan berusaha semampuku."

Jaejoong mencintai Yunho, tapi jauh sebelum itu. Kyuhyun sudah menelusup dan mencuri hatinya. Ia bahkan tak kuasa untuk merebut hatinya kembali dari Kyuhyun.

Cintanya terbagi.

Mungkin bisa di bilang seperti itu.

_Dia tidak datang lagi?_

Jaejoong tahu, kata-katanya waktu itu sudah cukup membuat Kyuhyun pergi. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menjenguknya. _Ternyata aku terlalu mudah untuk di lupakan._

.

.

.

"Cih, busuk!"

Kyuhyun mendecih kesal melihat seseorang yang begitu di cintai Jaejoong tengah menikmati makan siang bersama dengan namja lain.

Yunho kini sedang duduk di kafetaria yang bersebrangan dengan toko bunga di mana Kyuhyun berada. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Yunho yang kini tengah mengusap ujung bibir Changmin, namja yang sedang bersama Yunho.

Kyuhyun memang tahu tentang hubungan Yunho dan Changmin yang sudah berjalan satu bulan setelah Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit. Tapi ia terlalu menyayangi Jaejoong hingga tak ingin Jaejoong sedih. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun bersikeras agar Jaejoong memilihnya, walau mustahil karena cinta Jaejoong kepada Yunho yang begitu besar.

"Ini tuan, bunga mawarnya." seorang pelayan bunga menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kamsahamnida."

Driiing!

Driiing!

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering tidak sabar. Langsung saja Kyuhyun merogoh kantung celananya.

"Yeoboseyo."

_"Ah, tuan Kyuhyun, bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit sekarang?"_ tanya seorang namja yang sudah Kyuhyun hapal suaranya. Dia adalah Park Yoochun, dokter yang menangani kasus leukimia Jaejoong.

"Ya, memang aku ingin ke sana sekarang. Ada masalah dengan Jaejoong hyung?"

_"..."_ sejenak tidak ada jawaban. _"Sebaiknya anda datang ke sini secepatnya."_

_Clik!_

Sambungan telpon itu langsung di putus oleh Kyuhyun. Ia berlari menuju mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan toko bunga itu.

.

.

.

_Bisakah kau datang Kyu?_

_Sekali ini saja..._

_Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin melihat wajahmu._

_Maafkan aku untuk janjiku waktu itu._

_Maafkan aku menyakiti hatimu._

_Datanglah Kyu! waktuku tidak banyak..._

_Kyu, aku sudah di jemput!_

"Waktumu telah tiba."

_Kyu, datanglah... Ku mohon..._

.

.

.

"Jaejoong hyung, aku datang." Kyuhyun terus berlari. Tak perduli walau pun banyak orang mendesis marah karena ia sering kali menabrak orang lain.

Tap!

Kyuhyun sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Dengan tergesa, ia membuka pintu itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat melihat seorang perawat yang tengah berdiri di samping kasur Jaejoong. Katakan padaku itu tidak mungkin!

"Minggir!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh seorang perawat agar ia segera dapat melihat Jaejoong.

"Hyung! Jaejoong hyung!" kyuhyun menepuk pipi Jaejong yang masih terasa hangat. Saat itu juga ia langsung bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena hal yang ia takutkan tidak benar adanya.

"Maaf tuan, kami harus membawanya ke ruang operasi." ucap seorang suster berwajah bulat dengan bentuk tubuh sedikit gempal kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerti, ia lalu mundur tiga langkah kebelakang agar tidak menghalangi Jaejoong keluar ruangan.

Saat itu juga Kyuhyun mengikuti dua orang suster yang menggiring tubuh Jaejoong keluar ruangan. Hatinya mulai di lingkupi rasa gelisah. Buket mawar yang tadi di bawa-bawanya olehnya kini bentuknya sudah tidak jelas lagi. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut akan apa yang terjadi kepada Jaejoong.

"Tuan Kyuhyun!" panggil seorang dengan suara yang berat dan seksi. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi sedang menunduk.

"Dokter, a-apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Rautnya cemas bukan main. Setitik peluh mengaliri pelipisnya yang mulai di penuhi urat halus berwarna kehijauan.

"Kim Jaejoong mengalami komplikasi. Masalah yang kini kita hadapi bertambah 2 kali lipat lebih rumit. Ternyata selain leukimia, Jaejoong menderita jantung koroner. Ini sangat membahayakan, penyakit ini memang sangat sulit di deteksi." ucap Park Yoochun panjang lebar.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak mengetahuinya dari dulu? Dokter macam apa kau ini? Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Yoochun sempat kaget karena reaksi Kyuhyun yang di luar dugaannya. Ia sendiri sudah berusaha yang terbaik sebagai seorang dokter. "Jantung koroner di sebabkan oleh gaya hidup yang kurang sehat. Pada kasus ini, 80% penyakit baru di ketahui setelah pasien meninggal. Penyakit ini bersifat menumpuk dan menyerang secara tiba-tiba," ucap Yoochun untuk membela dirinya yang di cela-cela oleh Kyuhyun, biar bagaimana pun, ia telah melakukan semampunya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa penyakit segawat itu bisa menyerang Jaejoong hyung? Belum lagi kanker darah itu..." Kyuhyun kini meracau tidak jelas. Ia sudah seperti kehilangan akal. "Jaejoong hyung akan tetap hidup 'kan? Iya 'kan? Jaejoong hyung sudah janji... Ia janji akan tetap hidup..." Kyuhyun membiarkan begitu saja buliran air mata yang jatuh dari matanya.

Yoochun tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang mustahil itu. Sebagai dokter, dia juga di ajari etika dalam mengahadapi keluarga atau kerabat pasien. Dia tidak boleh memotong harapan mereka sebelum di hadapkan pada takdir yang sebenarnya.

* * *

_Saat kau bilang "Hai!" padaku. Aku sudah tidak yakin._

* * *

Satu jam berlalu begitu lambatnya. Lorong rumah sakit pun terdengar begitu hening dan sepi. Hanya suara detak jam yang ada di ujung lorong rumah sakit yang terdengar. Saat itu Kyuhyun bahkan dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

_Kumohon_

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Ada suara langkah kaki yang terdengar mulai mendekat secara cepat ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berdiri dengan gelisah. Di depan pintu kamar operasi Jaejoong.

"Kyu!"

Suara tak asing. Kyuhyun dapat menebak dengan mudahnya kalau itu adalah Yunho.

Tap!

Dan suara langkah itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong?" tanya pria bermata musang itu tanpa ba-bi-bu. Masih terlihat dengan jelas kalau Yunho bernapas tersengal karena mungkin ia sudah banyak berlari sejak Kyuhyun menyuruh Yunho untuk datang ke rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ia harus di operasi?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Yunho begitu bodoh sekarang.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu hyung, kemana saja kau?"

Yunho diam. Ia langsung mengatup mulutnya yang tadinya masih sibuk meraup oksigen tidak sehat. Bingung, awalnya ia bingung kenapa Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada sedingin itu. Tapi ia mulai mengerti sesuatu.

.

Naik turun garis yang ada di monitor holter itu. Tugasnya sudah seperti penentu kematian saja. Para dokter ahli jantung kini tengah mengamati ritme jantung Jaejoong yang ada di monitor itu. Kalau-kalau mereka menemukan kejanggalan, saat itu juga mereka akan melakukan operasi jantung terbuka pada Jaejoong.

Seorang perawat memasang bantalan kecil di dada Jaejoong. Warnanya putih dan lunak. Perawat itu lalu memasukan ujung lainnya ke mesin.

"Di menderita kelainan jantung."

"Busa cukur!" perintah seorang dokter kepada perawat yang diam berdiri di sampingnya. Perawat itu mengerti dan langsung mengoleskan busa cukur di dada Jaejoong.

Dokter ahli jantung di ruangan itu sepakat Jaejoong sudah masuk tahap kritis. Dan mereka harus melakukan operasi jantung terbuka sebelum melepas kabel-kabel yang ada di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ini sudah terlambat." ucap seorang dokter yang umurnya paling tua di sana.

"Detak jantungnya melemah!" ucap seorang suster yang berjaga di depan monitor EKG.

Keringat mengucur jelas di dahi ketiga dokter laki-laki di ruangan itu. Hidup dan mati seseorang ada di tangan mereka kini.

* * *

_Lalala... Bernyanyilah terus di telingaku. Suaramu sangat ku rindukan._

* * *

_"Hiks, hiks, umma! Appa!"_

_"Jae sayang, kami di sini."_

_"U-umma? Appa?"_

_"Kemarilah nak, ikutlah dengan kami!"_

_"A-aku..."_

_"Ayo, kita bermain lagi bertiga!"_

_"Kyuhyun?"_

_Dua sosok itu mendekat ke satu sosok lain yang sedang duduk meringkih sendirian._

_"Jae tidak kangen umma dan appa?"_

_Sosok ringkih itu mengangguk cepat._

_"Tapi aku sudah janji dengan Kyu."_

_"Bertemulah dengannya di 'lanjutannya', dia menunggumu."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Ne? Kajja, ikut umma dan appa sayang!"_

_"Ne."_

.

"Hilang!" perawat penjaga monitor itu langsung berseru ketika melihat garis putus di monitor EKG.

"Cepat berikan shock jantung!"

* * *

_"Kyuhyun jangan tertawakan aku!"_

_"Hmmpft... Habis hyung lucu sekali, khkhkh"_

_"Ya! Kyuhyun kau ini!"_

_"Tuh kan... Jaejoong hyung manis sekali jika wajahnya memerah"_

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Yunho duduk di bangku yang ada di depan ruang operasi Jaejoong. Tak ada banyak kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka, hanya banyak hening.

"Heh! Kau kenapa melamun?" tanya Yunho sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Aku memikirkan Jaejoong."

Yunho diam. Ada perasaan bersalah yang menelusup ke dalam hatinya. Yunho merasa bersalah terhadap apa yang telah di lakukannya pada Jaejoong. Bahkan hampir empat hari ini Yunho tidak menjenguknya.

Saat itu lampu merah di atas pintu kamar operasi Jaejoong berubah menjadi hijau. Kemudian muncul seorang dokter dengan wajah tampan dari balik pintu itu.

Kyuhyun dan Yunho buru-buru bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Yunho lalu menatap Dokter itu—Park Yoochun—dengan pandangan penuh harap. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya berdiri dan diam.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?" Yunho sangat penasaran dengan apa yang di alami Jaejoong di dalam sana.

Kyuhyun diam dan menatap pintu ruang operasi itu dengan tatapan nanar. Seakan ia telah mengerti mengapa ekspresi dokter itu terlihat... Kelam.

"Ini sudah terlambat. Kami tidak dapat menyelamatkannya."

* * *

_Nyanyianmu terdengar menghilang bersama tenggelamnya matahari._

* * *

Awan terlihat begitu kelam. Sedikit tetesannya, mulai turun dan menyentuh permukaan tanah, mengalir ke tempat yang lebih rendah dan berhenti pada sebuah kubangan kecil. Aliran air kecil itu lalu bergabung dengan air berwarna kecoklatan lainnya.

Prash!

Kubangan itu terinjak menyebabkan; sedikit banyak airnya terciprat keluar.

"Damn!"

Warna coklat tanah tercipta di celana bahan milik seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah begitu pucat. Ia mengerang kesal karena selain hujan yang mulai turun, celananya juga basah dan kotor.

"Kusarankan agar kau segera pulang Kyu..."

ucap seorang namja dengan balutan jas hitam yang membuatnya sangat tampan.

"Bukan urusanmu! Urusi saja pacar barumu itu bodoh!"

"Jaga mulutmu itu! Ini pemakaman."

"Memangnya mulutku kenapa? Kematian Jaejoong hyung adalah pedang tajam yang memutuskan benang merah antara kau dan aku!" Kyuhyun mendengus sengit. Perasaannya masih kalut dan hancur karena kepergian Jaejoong.

"Kalau bukan karena surat Jaejoong, aku takkan sudi berbicara dengan orang bermulut jelek sepertimu, bodoh!" balas Yunho sambil membahas secarik kertas yang di hiasi dengan kalimat-kalimat dari tangan Jaejoong. "Cukup anggap aku bukan musuhmu, Jaejoong akan sangat senang jika kita tetap akur."

"Jangan kau sebut kata 'kita' aku muak mendengarnya." sela Kyuhyun tak perduli dengan perkataan Yunho yang benar maknanya.

Yunho sedikit berang mendengarnya. Ia lalu maju satu langkah dan berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Ya! Kau bocah, belajarlah menerima kenyataan. Jangan hanya terpaku pada satu hal. Lihat! Ketika kau kehilangan satu-satunya hal yang kau perjuangkan... Kau tak punya apa pun."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Hh, aku mengerti, jangan hanya terpaku pada Jaejoong saja maksudmu 'kan?" Kyuhyun lalu melirik seorang namja berpostur tinggi yang ada di dekat pusara Jaejoong. "Dan membagi fokusmu pada namja lain?" sindir Kyuhyun dengan nada sinisnya.

Yunho berang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tak terima jika ternyata Kyuhyun menyangkanya telah berselingkuh. "Aku mencintai Jaejoong. Hanya mencintai dia, kau dengar itu? Bodoh!"

"Ck, saking cintanya, kau membiarkannya **mati**. Setelah empat hari kau **tidak **menungguinya. Dasar idiot!" sindir Kyuhyun telak.

"Aku mencintai Jaejoong lebih dari dia mencintaiku! Tapi, dia lebih memilih mengingat dirimu dari pada melihat aku! Kau dengar itu, idiot!" Yunho menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat membeku karena perkataannya barusan. "Dan kau pikir dia bahagia melihatmu bersamanya?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk Yoochun yang sedang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. Yunho mengira, Yoochun -yang notabenenya adalah sahabat sekaligus dokter Jaejoong—adalah pacar Kyuhyun. Karena memang Jaejoong selalu bilang seperti itu jika Yunho bertanya perihal perasaan Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun.

"MWO? Dia bukan nam-"

Yoochun sedikit mengangangkat alisnya mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ia bingung karena tiba-tiba terlibat dalam masalah entah apa.

"Kau tahu? Kenapa empat hari ini aku tidak mengunjunginya?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menunduk, ia merasa bersalah, ia merasa bodoh karena tidak tahu betapa Jaejoong sebenarnya menyukainya. Maka dari itu ia pun memilih untuk tidak menjenguk Jaejoong, membiarkannya sendiri.

"Karena setiap kali bangun tidur, ia menggumamkan namamu! Bukan namaku!" Yunho menunjuk hidung Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

_Oh tuhan ambil nyawaku!_

Yunho lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya ia mengamit lengan Changmin yang sedang berdiri di dekat pusara Jaejoong.

Kaki Kyuhyun terasa lemas. Ia mulai tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Tubuhnya roboh. Di hadapan makam Jaejoong.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau merindukan aku? Kenapa ka—"

"Kyuhyun ssi—" Yoochun yang sedari tadi berdiri di sana memanggil Kyuhyun. "Hujan mulai turun, sebaiknya kau segera pulang." saran Yoochun. Ia membuka payung hitamnya dan memayungi Kyuhyun yang hanya diam.

Yoochun menarik segaris tipis di bibirnya. Hujan mengguyur tubuhnya yang di balut jas hitam. Rambutnya yang di gel itu sudah melemas dan poninya sedikit menutupi matanya. Ia lebih memilih memayungi Kyuhyun dari pada dirinya.

"Aku tahu tentang penyakit ginjalmu. Kalau mau, besok aku akan menemanimu kesini lagi." tawar Yoochun.

Kyuhyun mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Yoochun katakan. Namun rasa pening menghatam tempurung kepalanya. Ia hampir saja tergolek di depan makam Jaejoong kalau saja Yoochun tidak merangkulnya.

"Ambil saja nyawaku!" gumam Kyuhyun. Kini tubuhnya sedang di gendong oleh Yoochun.

"Ssh, bahaya bila malaikat maut mendengarnya." Yoochun terus menggendong Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya.

.

_Kalau kau di tuntut untuk jujur. Jujurlah pada hatimu! Sebelum terlambat._

_Kalau kau mau percaya. Percayalah pada perasaanmu, maka ia akan membawamu pada ke bahagiaan._

_Kalau ingin marah. Marahlah pada kebodohanmu!_

_Dan kalau ingin menangis, menangislah di pundakku._

* * *

*fiuh.

.

Oiya, setelah ini, ada yang suka Jaekyu? Atau malah YooKyu *peaceYunppa ^^V

bilang-bilang kalo nemu typo ya!

Silahkan tuangkan pendapat, air mata, emosi jiwamu lewat riview!

Aku mau berdoa dulu sama Jaema, supaya yang baca tergerak untuk memberikan riview.

Jaema: Males amat! Di sini gue sengsara. Mati lagi.

Nina : Tapi 'kan semua sayang umma!

Jaema: iya juga sih, yaudah. Kita doa semoga yang baca ninggalin riview.

Nina: yeeeiy. Ayo umma! Kita minta review!

Jaema: reader yang baik...

Nina: kita berdua...

Jaema&Nina: Minta reviewnya yaaaaaa!


End file.
